For Once
by jaimetoyou
Summary: For once, he was utterly confused. For once, he would have to wait for the feeling to reveal itself. For once...


_I do not own HP. I wish I did, but it was the lovely JKR who wrote the entire series. Ms. Rowling owns the characters and such, not me, so don't sue. I also don't own "Irreplaceable" by Beyonc__é__. So, again, please don't sue me. All rights go to whomever they belong to. Now: like it, love it, hate it, whatever! Just enjoy it :)_

* * *

"Lavender, babe," a man whispered. His white-blonde hair was usually gelled back, handsome and slick. Now it was slightly mussed from sleep and the activities that had been prior to it. Remnants of his hair product remained in his hair, and surely on the pillow and on Lavender's slender fingers. His pale, naked skin was covered by a thin bed sheet and his girlfriend's arm.

Lavender, too, looked very much the same. Nude, covered by the pure white sheet. Draco's eyes glanced over her body, which was skinny, much like her fingers. Some smeared make up covered her pretty face, as well as the brown hair that had fallen in her face overnight. She looked... peaceful. She didn't look like Draco's "type." However, she was a warm body in his bed, and that certainly was his type.

"What, Draco?" Lavender muttered irritably, obviously displeased to be awakened. Draco's lips turned downwards. This was definitely not his type. He had to end this, though it had never truly began.

"We're over," the pure-blood said simply. It was as if he was telling her what was for breakfast. The young woman shot up straight in the bed, her mouth gaping. Then she seemed to realize that her breasts were on a full display; a display that Draco quite enjoyed. Lavender's face heated up. The brunette then scrambled for the sheets in an embarrassed fashion . Then the shrieking and sobbing began.

"You can't do this to me!" Lavender cried. "I'm irreplaceable!" Draco allowed a cold laugh to break loose.

"Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable," he said, his voice void of emotion. His face matched his tone – it was like stone. Cold, hard stone. Lavender huffed and hauled herself off the mattress. The last Draco saw of her that day was her face, red and covered up by her long brown, curled locks. The ex-Death Eater only gave his trademark Malfoy smirk as Lavender exited the luxurious bedroom.

Soon, Draco himself left the warmth of the king sized bed. He dressed in silence with clean clothes. He took a long look at his reflection in the mirror. He grinned; he quite liked, maybe even loved, what he saw before him. His body was very well built, but it wasn't overly masculine. The face atop this seemingly perfect body looked as if it had been carved. When Draco smiled his teeth shone, like stars or pearls, perhaps their shine even mimicked the glare of a diamond. Certainly satisfied by what he saw in the mirror, the young Malfoy turned around and walked to his personal desk. His body gave into the urge to sit down in the cushioned chair, and it also relented to the need to think.

The thinking did not last very long. Without much more than another moments thought, Draco picked up his quill and dipped it in black ink. He placed a blank piece of paper before him and began to write in his beautiful, cursive script.

_Dear Miss Greengrass,_

_I know this isn't particularly your "style", but is there any way that I could possibly meet with you tonight at the Malfoy Manor? I would very much like to see your beautiful face this evening. A servant will pick you up promptly after you have eaten your dinner._

_Until then,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco smiled and folded the letter and slipped it into a white envelope. He sealed it and addressed the front to Astoria. Again, the satisfied feeling took over him as he completed today's major task. He tied the envelope to the leg of tawny owl that was sitting on his desk. Draco scowled, surely the thing was scratching the top of his beautiful hawthorn desk. He shooed the creature off, sending it on its way.

Something felt different about this letter. It seemed... "final." Draco frowned. For once, he was utterly confused. For once, he would have to wait for the feeling to reveal itself.

For once, Draco had to say "for once."

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me with reviews (if I get any haha). Please read, fave, subscribe, review. I appreciate those along with views!

_xoxo Aubrey (loveherglitter)_


End file.
